Separated
by WildWitch
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but it's about a breakup... there's only one problem: Draco's still in love.. It's not too good, but please r/r anyway!!! A bit fluffy and sappy...Please read!!!


Separated Bjørn Morten Stokka Normal Bjørn Morten Stokka 3 160 2001-10-21T12:16:00Z 2001-11-04T15:03:00Z 2 895 5103 Jakob Hatteland Computer AS 42 10 6266 9.3821 Disclaimer: Nothing in this story belongs to me… It belongs to da great J. K. Rowling, as you all know… 

Ok… this is the second Herm/Draco-fic from me… Hope ya like it! I know it's sappy and fluffy and all that, so don't flame me for it! R/R!

Separated 

By Usher

If love was a bird then we wouldn't have wings

If love was the sky we'd be blue

If love was a choir, U and I could never sing

'Cause love isn't for me and U

If love was an Oscar, U and I could never win

'Cause we could never act our parts

If love is the Bible, then we are lost in sin

Because it's not in our hearts. 

Draco was walking down the corridor to the Slytherin's common room. He was walking fast. You could almost think he was crying. Was he? If it wasn't for the fact that he was too angry, he'd probably _be_ crying. He reached the common room, said the password to a nasty-looking man in a portrait, and walked in. Without stopping to say hi to anyone, he walked, nearly ran, to his dorm. Not that anyone reacted. They'd stopped talking to him the day he started to date a muggle-borned Gryffindor, named Hermione. Well, back to the subject. _Why _was he crying? 

The answer is this: He had walked over to Hermione after dinner, and wanted to talk to her... I guess that's enough said, but…well… here's the story…  

So why don't U go your way

And I'll go mine

Live your life, and I'll live mine

Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine

'Cause we're better off

Separated

'Herm, I need to talk to you.' Draco'd walked over to the Gryffindors's table, after finishing his dinner. 

'What's up, sweetie?' Hermione answered, but seeing the look in Draco's face, she got more serious. 

'Can we talk somewhere more… err… privately?' Draco answered, casting a disgusted look at his fellow Slytherins on the other side of the room. They were still eating. Let me just say, it wasn't a pretty sight!

'Sure…' Hermione said. He stood up, and walked after Draco. She led him to an old classroom that wasn't in use.

 If love was a fire, then we have lost the spark

Love never felt so cold

If love was a light, then we're lost in the dark

Left with no one to hold

If love was a sport, we're not on the same theme

And U and I are destined to lose

If love was an ocean, then we are just a stream

'Cause love isn't for me and U

'Hermione' he started, as soon as they got in. 'This… this isn't working.' 

'What? What isn't working?' Hermione asked, although she new perfectly well what the answer was. 

'You know what I mean.' Draco answered in a rather rude voice. 'I mean…'  

Draco'd been preparing for this the last month, but that didn't make it less hard and painful. 

'I… no, I don't know…I don't wanna know. So this was all a joke? I actually thought you _did_ love me… well… I guess I was wrong. I should've known it… a Malfoy never loves…' She finally answered, startling. 

Hermoine managed to hold the tears threatening to escape from her eyes, but when she looked up and saw the expression in Draco's face, she turned on her heals, and ran out of the classroom, leaving Draco standing alone in silence. There was a sudden, loud crash, then another one, and Draco turned around, only to see the cruel, irritating poltergeist of Hogwarts "running" (I guess ghosts fly) through the corridor. He knocked down every single armour standing along the walls, Mr. Filch, the caretaker, running after him with a broom, angry as always…

Draco sneaked out of the old classroom, and started to walk towards the Slytherin common room. He remembered the expression on the Slytherin's faces when they'd found out about him and Hermione. _What's the matter with you? Don't go for a mud blood. What the h** are you thinking? You're completely ruining our reputation! Traitor! You'll better dump her straight away, or else…_

As he was walking, he got more and more angry. If it wasn't for the fact that he was a Slytherin, and didn't know what it meant to cry, he would've cried his eyes out by now. Besides, he was too angry on himself to cry… 

The most terrible thing was that he still loved her. The reason he broke up with her, was the fact that he saw how miserable she was. She'd lost her best friends, Harry and Ron. Draco never missed his friends. Who would miss their friends if they were a couple of brain-less morons, (A/N: Hope I spelled that right…) who only did what you told them to do? Draco started to wonder if they had a brain at all. All they did was 'grrrmph' and chuckle…  

            

So why don't U go your way

And I'll go mine

Live your life, and I'll live mine

Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine

Cause we're better off

Separated 

Draco guessed it was better this way… On the other hand, he regretted it…badly…

He was lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. They used to be so confident. They knew they were gonna make it. Prove that they wouldn't leave each other, no matter what their fellow-students said. Well, they failed… Or at least, Draco failed. But he couldn't keep going like that. Herm _was _miserable. She loved him, and he loved her, they both new that. At first, they survived alone, just the two of them, but times had changed… They used to laugh, sometimes cry… Herm had cried most lately, though… Draco could see she missed her friends; that was quite obvious… Even though he loved her with all his heart, it was killing her…

"What a life." Draco thought. "And when did I got so sentimental?" 

I know we hade some good times

It's sad but now, we gotta say goodbye

U know, I love U

I can't deny

Can't say we didn't try to make it work for U and I

I know it hurt so much but it's best for us

Somewhere along this winding road we lost the trust

So I'll walk away so U don't have to see me cry

It's killing me so, why don't U go 

"Maybe times will change again. Maybe we'll be together once again." Well, who knows? Maybe they will? Not everything's impossible, you know… 

So why don't U go your way

And I'll go mine

Live your life, and I'll live mine

Baby you'll do well, and I'll be fine

'Cause we're better off

Separated

"I'm sorry we didn't make it…" Was the last thing Draco said, before he dropped of into a restless sleep…

Ok, that's it. I may suck, but oh, well.. Please Review anyway!  

__


End file.
